A steamy winter night
by zoelda24
Summary: Left alone on her Junior year's winter vacation, Marinette and her boyfriend Adrien share a hot battle they won't forget. (Excuse to write smut)


The clock read 1:02 and Marinette has spent her Junior year's winter vacation sleeping and doing nothing, and it didn't help that her parents were away to visit her mom's parents in China. They basically just left the shop to her, she was hyped up on energy drinks, constantly baking and using her free time sleeping and patrolling Paris. But Marinette couldn't take all the credit as her boyfriend had helped her during the busy holiday week. It was safe to say that both their sleep schedules were out of whack.

She was sprawled out on her sofa wearing a festive patterned shorts and a dark red tank top, she laughed at how she incorporates her Lady Bug appearance in her everyday life. She was flipping through her phone, mainly reading the comments on Alya's blog about Lady Bug, she was curious on what people had to say about her and her boyfriend and what's more fun than wasting time stalking herself? It wasn't helping that Alya was falling asleep and barely replying to her text messages and that her boyfriend would be working late on a modeling gig. She sighed heavily and cursed her addiction to her energy drink that would prolong her boredom.

 _Might as well work on designs._ She thought, heading over to her desk. Her phone ding, which satisfied her procrastination on doing anything productive. She practically skipped to her bed where it laid. Her boyfriend's name filled her screen.

A- Hey princess, my modeling gig just ended. I'm waiting for Natalie to go to sleep before I sneak out, can I come over? :)

M- Yesssss! I can't handle being alone and awake so late a night. Entertain me pls.

A- Of course, it's my duty to, right? Be there in three minutes tops, my lady.

Marinette quickly ran to her bathroom, as she started searching for a bra. Just because she was bored and alone, she could also be comfortable too. She'd go "commando" around Adrien, she was confident in her figure, but she knew that with a tanktop and shorts was exposing enough. She managed to find her bra that she had taken off earlier to take a shower, she struggled to put it on fast enough but fumbled at the hooks. She felt a cold chill coming from her window that didn't help her situation.

"My my, I believe that's my job." He had soundlessly made it to the door frame and had leaned against it, approving the situation he stumbled in on. "Couldn't wait long enough?" He joked.

"Shut up, I was getting changed and didn't think you'd be here so soon." She blushed uncontrollably as she stood in the illuminated bathroom struggling to put a bra on, wearing only shorts as Chat Noir observed from the doorway. Trying her best to turn away from the mirror and her boyfriend, she slowly moved her hair out of the way. "... Can you help me?" She asked sheepishly. His sudden jolt of excitement didn't help her butterflies in her stomach. Two years into their relationship and she still is as awkward as ever.

He felt her tense as he caressed her back with his cold touch of his leather. Amusingly, he used his temperature to tease her, touching her back way more than needed to hook two bars. Before she had the chance to put her tank top over her head, he kissed the nape of her neck. She shuttered at the touch, smiling against her skin he made a trail of kisses to her shoulder, and then lightly sucked on where her neck and shoulder met. She gasped and moved her head to give him more room to put his mouth. He bit her neck carefully, watching his feline teeth. Unwillingly she moaned his name which encourage to keep going. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist, sending a chill down her back from his costume, as it was cold from the December air he was running in.

"Marinette…" He whispered in her ear, the red spot on her neck he had just made had matched the blush that covered her face. She was intoxicated with the heat and affection she had just received. He started kissing behind her ear and made another trail, smiling when he felt the goosebumps he's made. He pulled away and thought that something wasn't right.

To Marinette's surprise, she turned around wondering why he had stopped to a bright light. Plagg was in front of Adrien, apparently to exhausted and hungry to scold the PDA he witnessed. She raked her eyes up and down to see that Adrien hadn't changed from his modeling gig, strutting a black petticoat, a navy blue v neck in front of a white shirt, black skinny jeans as well as black boots. Her heart filled with longing as she saw him wearing the red wool scarf she made him. Not wanting to waste anymore time that got between her boyfriend and her, she approached the two arguing partners in front of her bathroom door. "Plagg, Tikki is downstairs infront of the fireplace sleeping in a bed I've made for her,"

"And…? How's that going to help me with my needs? I don't care about Tikki's."

"Plagg!" Adrien had began to scold.

"AND I just so happened to make you a super cozy bed in front of the fireplace AS WELL as keeping a drawer in the fridge full of cheese for you. But y'know, you must not care."

"I LOVE YOU! She treats me right!" Plagg said pointing at Marinette while looking at Adrien.

"She does, doesn't she…" He winked at her mischievously, a big grin spreading across his face. She blushed even harder, if possible, than before.

"D-d-Don't misunderstand. Unlike you, I'm prepared if we have to go into battle at anytime. You should thank me for doing your job!" She stated, instantly regretting how bitchy it sounded. She filled with hope as he perked an eyebrow and had an amusing side grin on his face.

"Man, don't want to be here to hear you guys fight. Later Marinette, treasure her Adrien! She treats me right." Said Plagg speeding down the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Adrien shook his head, no longer in the doorway. He looked down to see Marinette was comfortably standing under the arm he was leaning on the wall with. She was so tiny and cute, he wanted to sweep her off her smug feet, which is exactly what he did. Her terrified and confused face was priceless. He carried her to her bed, trying to be nonchalant about the scene, time and place.

She looked up at his profile, as he cradled her. She let herself go limp in his arms, taking in everything about him. His features, clothes, the smell of his cologne, the way his smile is crooked like a smirk, and how the skin by his eyes crinkle, and and... _I could go on forever._

He sat on her bed, and settled her on his lap as he stripped away the extra layers that was in the way between the two. She helped by playing with his scarf, or kind of helped. He was now wearing his white undershirt, skinny jeans and had even kicked off his boots exposing festive socks that got an eyebrow raise from Marinette. He responded holding her closer to him, now crossing his legs and putting her in the middle. He rested his forehead on her neck, which was still tender from before, he smiled at the memory.

Marinette shuttered, as if the warmth from her high temperature from her blushing, his body heat, the fireplace downstairs, and the heater in her room wasn't enough. He must've noticed because he snuggled closer and took her hands, breathing into them. She smiled at the kind act and turned her face towards him, putting her forehead underneath his chin. She giggled softly and started playing with his shirt, tracing lines over his abs and ribs, knowing he was ticklish. He uncomfortable squirmed as she had progressively gotten more aggressive with poking and tickling him.

"S-stop it!" He managed to say between laughs, somehow she was now ontop of him, straddling his hips. He grabbed her arms and brought them down above his head as he layed on her bed, he stole a kiss as she struggled to get loose in fear of him tickling her. He pulled her arms further, so her head rested on his shoulder as he, once again, kissed her neck.

"Do you have a neck fetish or something?" She squirmed

"Nah, this is a tickling war I intend to win."

"Not likely."

He released her arms and brought her mouth to his, lightly sucking on his bottom lip. A groan escaped as he harshly brought her down, forcing his tongue entry in between her mouth. His hands struggled to stay still, traveling from her hair to her hips. He guided her hips as she kept moving her position on top of him, deepening their kiss.

She ruffled his hair, lightly pulling on it as she started to kiss his jawline, moving down to his collar bone. _Revenge is sweet… Mostly hot._ She glanced up to see his face, smiling at her triumph as his face was flush and his breathing had increased. When she felt his hands, now moving to the hem of her tank top, he slid them up her shirt, his bare hands on her back pushing her so they're eyes met. He smirked and brought his head up to her chest, and soon he had brought his entire body over her, now having her pinned down by him.

"I told you I intend to win." He said breathlessly. He tensed as she returned the favor by putting her hands underneath his shirt.

"Is that so?" She bit her lip. _Dammit_ he thought, and took off his shirt, throwing it over the bed railing.

"Your turn, my princess." He delicately but forcefully grabbed the hem of her tank top and tried to put it over her head, Marinette had been eager to help by lifting herself enough to help him get it over. He put his head between her breast and gently started kissing them, feeling her heat up and arch her back.

"Adrien.." He heard her groan, he then slid his hands under her bra and cupped her breasts, still lightly sucking on her chest. She put her hands through his hair, wanting to do more and somehow win this "battle" they silently declared, she raised herself up and had found herself in his lap again, her legs wrapped around his waist.

More turned on by their new position, his head was in line of her chest, giving him more easy access to under the bra's hooks he had once helped with, revealing her pink and lovely nipples he was dying to get his mouth on. He hugged her tighter, leaving no space between him and her exposed top. She hugged his head as he pinched her with his teeth, she was lost between the groping and sucking that made her even more hot. He tensed and moaned when she had tightened her legs grasp around his hips, lowering her down as he leaned into her, pinning her to the bed. As he aggressively got more acquainted with her breasts, she moved her hands on his shoulder, to his spine and then to his stomach, where she had "accidently" applied pressure to the bulge that was digging into her torso. He arched his back and finally looked up from where he had buried his face, she revealed a mischievous smile upon seeing his reaction. She applied more pressure and soon found herself crawling towards him as he had sat up from pinning her down and was now on his back, supported by his elbows.

He was arching with every movement that she made with her hand on his jeans, the way one hand grabbed his thigh and the other applied weight to his crotch. She looked like a cat who was going to pounce any second. "Mari-Ma-Marinette" He gasped, finally bringing himself to look at her. He knew he was blushing, the heat illuminated from the places she was touching had spread across his body.

"Yes?" She said slyly, smiling in a grin. "What admitting defeat?"

He tensed and looked at her as if he was in pain, but really he was trying to keep his body under control. He said through his teeth, "Not likely," as he now balanced his weight on one elbow, bringing his other hand to her thigh, slowly bringing it up, his fingers reaching into her shorts. He felt her shutter and had applied even more weight to his delicate area as she couldn't control her weight as he made his way through her underwear. He moaned with his teeth clenched as Marinette arched, looking even more like a cat.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate," She groaned with her voice cracking, both equally heated and in very suggestive position.

He tensed even more at her distressed but sexy voice. He moved his hand even further and made eye contact with her deep blue eyes that he always gets lost in. He croaked, "What admitting defeat?"

"Not likely," she mimicked as she fumbled with his zipper.

"Thought so."


End file.
